


Tides Flow In You

by VegabondGloria



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Classic Mode Mechanics, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Touching, Post-Canon, Wells of Revival, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: Mae hadn't given much thought about the Well of Revival, even when she talked to Valbar about it. She probably wouldn't have  bothered to seek it out in the first place had the tragedy of the final battle not happened.





	Tides Flow In You

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those spur of the moment fics. Errors potentially abound or whatever (I swear I did do a spelling/grammar check.)

Mae had never thought much of that legendary revival fountain. Sure, it sounded all nice and cool with its amazing power, but what use did she have for it? No one was going to die on her watch. Besides, the Dragon Shrine wasn’t a friendly place to begin with. She’d probably get killed by the Necrodragons guarding the well if she needed it in the first place.

Still, she did ask Valbar one time why he didn’t request a detour there. If he got the water, he could bring back his family and go home happy. Valbar had replied that his parents had been getting old anyway and that the fountain only grants three drinks for any individual.

“Between my brother, sister, wife, and son, I’d only be able to pick three of them to bring back, not all of them,” he had leaned back against the trunk of a great pine and yawned. “I couldn’t do that. I love all of them too much to be able to make a choice like that. Besides, I already got my revenge. Barth had it coming for a long time.”

Mae had decided he had a point and left it at that. It had been a stupid question anyway, at least at the time. No one was going to die. _No one._

And no one did. No one, not until the climax of the war within Duma’s Altar.

The entire battle had been horrifying in every sense of the word. Everyone who had followed Celica into Hell’s depths were veterans with magic or the blade, but too many dropped like flies that day. Jesse became surrounded by witches and couldn’t escape; Sonya defeated her father in a mutual kill that left Genny in tears; Mae had downright seen blood when Nomah stood before his pupils, using the last of his life to cast a spell that protected them from the onslaught of Duma’s power; and there were yet more that Mae only learned the names of afterwards; Tobin, Forsyth, Randal, and Luthier. It couldn’t get any worse, could it?

But it did, because that _dummy_ had to take the sword meant for Celica. It was a noble sacrifice and she was grateful that her best friend lived, but it wasn’t fair. _It wasn’t fair._ They all should have gotten the chance to live. They were young. They had full lives ahead of them.

Mae had stood there, completely frozen in horror. Celica’s mouth moved; she had likely been trying to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat and she couldn’t. The Dread Fighter had drawn his sword from his victim’s stomach in a perfect fluid motion, his expression behind his cowl completely unapologetic for what he had done. Even if it wasn’t for the right person, he had gotten a killing strike. That had been good enough for him.

Blood splattered against the stone floor and there was pained coughing. Boey’s knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed, hands clutching the deep stab wound as he writhed in pain.

“ _Celica…Mae…_ ” He whimpered. “ ** _Please…_** ”

Mae didn’t think her actions through. She didn’t even care if she died, too. All she knew was pain, rage, and _grief_ in those few grim moments. Lightning sparked at her fingertips, her silver sword glimmered in her right hand, and she shrieked as she charged at the _damn monster_ who had slaughtered him. Him, the boy who had a wonderful home and family to go back to. Him, the friend who she had known since who knows how long and spent almost every day with. Bickering aside, they had always been there for each other, always, no matter how tough things had gotten.

She had loved him. Even if nothing ever came of it, she had hoped to spend the rest of her days with him.

It was no contest and the Dread Fighter died just as he had lived; unemotional and uncaring. Mae had never killed someone so gruesomely as she did that day. Normally it was at least possible to tell who the body belonged to, give or take a few singes. What she had left was a charred, disfigured, human-shaped _thing_ with its arm cut off. Mae hadn’t shown any mercy. He probably didn’t even have a family to go back to.

She had stood there for several agonizing seconds, breaths heavy and blood thrumming in her veins. Both hands were shaking with her left fingers in particular twitching violently from magic overuse. She felt sick, she felt disgusted, she felt like the world she knew had been completely shattered. The sight of Celica cradling Boey’s body once she had managed to turn her head only confirmed that her worst nightmares were now reality.

Mae had stumbled towards the two. Her sword clattered had to the floor and she fell to her knees, not even realizing that the tears were already falling. There was too much blood staining his green robes and yet Boey looked peaceful, as though he were just sleeping. How could he look peaceful when he must have been in such pain in those last moments?

“He’s gone, Mae,” Celica choked out what the mage already knew. “I tried, but I couldn’t…I’m sorry…Both of you…”

It was only when Duma let out his next roar that Mae finally allowed herself to scream in agony.

* * *

 

Two months later, the coronation and wedding of Valentia’s new king and queen came and went. There were celebrations throughout Valentia to express happiness for the end of the war, as well as memorials and funerals for the fallen. Mae couldn’t bring herself to attend the one in honor of those that Mila’s faith lost, but she went to Zofia Castle’s chapel the next day to pay her respects on her own. She still hadn’t written a letter to Boey’s parents explaining what happened to their eldest son, but they probably knew already.

Mae was startled. Throughout the marble hall lined with rows of benches, there were plenty of monuments commemorating Mila’s heroes. For some reason though, there wasn’t one statue or plaque for Boey. Her boots clicked past statues of Lady Liprica, Saint Matias, and the newly enshrined Father Nomah, but there was nothing. Did him being barely seventeen when he died mean he wasn’t qualified or something?

“Looks like you already have all your things packed for Novis. I brought them down in case you planned on leaving today.

Mae spun around. She had heard the oak doors to the chamber open, but she didn’t expect it to be anyone she knew. There were six figures there—Saber, Shade, Valbar, Leon, Kamui, and Atlas—and they all carried bags laden with food and their personal belongings. She noticed that Shade was holding the weathered satchel with all her things, and she scowled at the self-proclaimed teacher.

 “Maybe I was,” Mae replied. “I wanted to pay my respects before I did, but I guess the faith only cared about those high up in the order. I’m happy to say goodbye to Nomah, but… _but_ …” a lump welled up in her throat, but she held back her tears. No use breaking down, even if she had already cried many times since that awful battle.

“You won’t have to be mourning for much longer, cupcake.” Saber’s voice was flat. “Nomah was old and it’s good he’s finally getting the rest he deserves, but your lover boy is another story.”

Mae was shaking her head. What the hell was Saber talking about? It was like he was trying to rub salt into a wound that everyone had. She didn’t even realize that Atlas had stepped away from the others and was approaching her due to her rising anger. He slipped his hand beneath his jacket and pulled out a small slip of paper, stopping before the mage just as she was about to blow.

“Queen Anthiese—I mean Celica—wanted us to give you these.” He unstrapped the sword at his belt and held it out to her. The sheathe was beautiful and the hilt was unlike anything she had ever seen. Mae calmed slightly at the mention of Celica, but she was still skeptical as she took the sword and looked at the writing on the paper. It was short and sweet, but it told her all she needed to know of the queen’s intentions.

_Go to the Dragon’s Shrine. You’re strong enough for all of us, and you and Boey deserve a lifetime of happiness._

_May you always walk in the light of Mila’s blessing, my dear friend._

**_~Celica_ **

A tear fell and blotted out Mila’s name. Mae sniffed and stuffed the paper shamelessly in her breastplate before rubbing at her eyes aggressively “Well, we fought against more than enough Necrodragons by now. Shouldn’t be too hard to reach the well, right?” She forced a smile for her old allies, but she was still crying.

“It better not be,” Valbar laughed dryly. “I’m the one carrying the casket.”

Shade promptly summoned her staff and knocked him on the helmet with it. Leon didn’t chide her for it; Valbar admittedly deserved it and he knew how Mae felt. Saber and Kamui merely looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 

_Legends speak of a hidden sea in Zofia…that sea links the world of the living with the world of the dead…_

The journey into the Dragon’s Shrine had been treacherous, even if it was considered “easy” for war veterans such Mae. She was at the forefront of fights with her Seraphim magic and her enchanted blade while Saber, Kamui, Atlas, and Leon provided support and defense when she needed to recover. Shade hung back to heal and Valbar carried the casket.

Every time she saw the plain wooden box, she couldn’t make eye contact with the knight. Valbar couldn’t either, but he knew his job was important. If they lost the body, Boey was gone forever.

_Novis earns its livelihood from the sea. The sea is full of life, but it’s also symbolic of passage…Novis respects the sea for what it gives and what it can take. Novis loves the sea._

Celica’s gift glimmered in Mae’s hands as she faced down the final Necrodragon. Leon and Saber were exhausted and needed to fall back, but Kamui still had enough energy to fight. He was providing a distraction for the monster while Mae sought out an opening for its weak point. The beast lunged at the mercenary, but he was far too quick for it. The thing was practically a _slug_ compared to him.

“Mae! The nape of its neck! Now!” He yelled. Mae’s eyes narrowed as she charged, her path veering to the right as she ran at the Necrodragon. She jumped and planted her foot against a large boulder before pushing off, using her fire magic to give a little boost in her leap. The dragon was still focused on Kamui and didn’t see her or the blade glimmering with divine light. This thing was finally going to hell. Good riddance.

“ _One life surrendered so **ours** can begin!_ ” Mae uttered the phrase carved into the blade and swung it down. The Necrodragon’s last shriek was cut off as scales melted like hot metal, the blade sinking in and severing rotten muscle and deteriorating bone with ease. Both the Terror’s head and body fell with a great thud that made the whole cavern shake and Mae stumbled as she landed. Not as graceful as she intended, but hey, she won.

The chamber with the Well of Revival was just ahead. Mae sheathed her sword and gave the others time to recuperate before they went down the relatively short hallway. She almost forgot that Shade fretted over everyone like a worried mother, even when they were about the same age or older. She happened to also near faint when she saw some of the wounds Saber had sustained. The mage wondered if there was anything going on between them.

Leon waved his hand in front of his face. “Yuck, it’s so _muggy_ in here.” The deepest chamber of the Dragon Shrine was decorated by all manner of plant growth with an arch looming over the stairs. Mae found her heart racing faster and faster as they approached the well, every step up the mossy steps feeling like a climb over a mountain.

The well was simple, yet elegant. Crystal-clear water poured forth from the mouth of a lion and both it and the basin were made from gold. Mae didn’t want to watch Valbar unwrap her friend’s body from the linen fabric that hid him and instead focused on getting the water. She had been told that it could only be held in a vessel of solid gold—anything else besides flesh or human ash would dissolve into mist—and procured the bowl that Shade had given her from her bag.

The fountain seemed to shudder as her hands touched the water—perhaps figuring out if she had already come once or twice—and she almost dropped the bowl in surprise. She inhaled sharply as she dipped it in, drawing up what some called Mila’s very tears, and slowly turned around.

Saber, Valbar, Leon, Kamui, Atlas, and Shade were kneeling around Boey’s body. Resting on the linen cloth, his tarnished and ruined robes had been replaced by fresh ones, but not much had been done in the way of preserving his body. Mae endured the stench reeking off him for his sake as she carried the bowl over, being careful not to spill a single drop on the way. She knelt beside the corpse and Saber held Boey’s head up as she put the rim to his lips. It was time for the dunderhead to come back.

 For a long time, Mae had blamed Mila for his death. She had almost renounced her faith altogether and even considered violating her grave atop the mountains out of anger, but now she offered a silent prayer to the fallen goddess. Mila’s teachings were about love. She had made the journey out of love for everyone. Genny didn’t deserve to cope with the loss of three people close to her; Celica had sworn to protect her friends and felt responsible for Boey’s death; Nomah wanted all his students to have long lives filled with happiness; and then Mae had held a crush for Boey for a long time. She hadn’t even gotten to admit her full feelings for him before the final battle.

_Guide his soul back home, Mila. Have him use the stars as a map and bring him back across the sea. Boey loves the sea. He will gladly make the passage._

At first, nothing happened, even after all the water had slid down Boey’s throat. Mae was almost ready to shout and curse that their journey had been completely for naught, but then something began to happen. The smell disappeared and a gentle light washed over the body. Boey’s flesh became full and color returned to his skin as the effects of decomposition began to reverse. Mae and the others watched, completely startled, as he looked less and less like corpse in the early stages of decay and more like he was _alive_.

Then, he let out a gasp, taking in a shaky breath. Mae didn’t hesitate in cupping his cheeks as his chest rose and fell in labored breaths, warmth returning to his skin as blood pumped furiously through his veins. “Boey? Boey?!”

“Boey, you there!?” Valbar voice was fraught with concern while Kamui, Atlas, and Leon leaned in excitedly. Shade’s eyes rolled back and she fainted; Saber had to catch her with an irritated grunt

“Boey? Boey, come on man! Come back!

“Seriously Boey, if you leave Mae alone like that boy did with me, I’m giving you _hell_ after I die!”

“Come on Boey! You have brothers to go back to!”

It shouldn’t have been called a miracle. They had used enchanted water for Mila’s sake. But Mae felt something _amazing_ welling in her chest as Boey finally opened his eyes. He looked exhausted and initially didn’t even seem to _see_ her, his head turning the wrong way as he searched for her face.

“Mae? Mae, where…”

“I’m here, Boey,” she tilted his head so that he was looking up at her. “I’m here. So are Saber, Valbar, Leon, Kamui, Atlas, and Shade.”

“Lady…Celi…?”

Mae pulled him up into a sitting position, putting an arm at his back to support him. “It’s okay. It’s been two months. She’s married that Alm guy and is the queen and everything…” She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his shoulder. _He was back. He was really back._ “Don’t leave me like that again, you idiot!”

“It’s…not like I wanted to die…” Boey weakly reached his arm up and squeezed her. “It was cold…but I heard Nomah. He wanted to say hi and hopes that you’ve been doing okay.”

“I’ve been doing _horrible_ , thank you very much!” Mae pulled back and looked at him with a frown. Boey had an absolutely dumb smile on his face, but he looked so warm and so happy and so _alive_. Mae was mad, but she knew she couldn’t stay like that for long. “Isn’t there anything you want to say to me?”

“That I’m sorry I almost broke our promise to go home together?” Boey shrugged. “Honestly, that was my one regret when I was lying there. Leaving you alone was not on my list of things to do.”

Mae’s lips curved in a smile “Well, because of what happened, you’re stuck with me forever. No ifs, ands, or buts my man!”

Leon groaned in the background. “Oh my gods, just kiss already!” Atlas gave him a punch over the head, sending the archer sprawling to the ground. Kamui, Valbar, and Saber burst out laughing as Shade finally came to, only to faint yet again when she saw that Boey was sitting up and breathing. Mae and Boey joined in the laughter, only to fall silent and look at each other quietly.

Gently, the revived mage took Mae’s hand and squeezed it. “I really am sorry, though. I didn’t…but Celica would have…”

“Boey?” Mae said softly.

“Yeah?”

Mae pressed their foreheads together. Her heart was fluttering. “Stop talking. You’re back and that’s what counts. Celica is going to be happy too, ya know?”

Boey closed his eyes and exhaled. “Yeah. And I’m happy just being here with a beating heart. Say, can I make a new promise?”

“What?”

“I will keep living for the sake of those we lost, those that are still here, and for you. Now, and always.”

Mae giggled. “You’d better. I love you too much to let go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, wonder if I should write more in this universe given the characters who were mentioned to have died...


End file.
